1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a PVR system, and a method for recording a video by using the same.
2. Background of the Related Art
The Personal Video Recorder (PVR) provides functions improved much more than an existing Video Cassette Recorder (VCR), such as a recording function undoubtedly, a time shift function, an instant replay function during watching a live program, and other trick play functions.
Moreover, the PVR attracts users very much in that the user can store, and watch a high quality digital broadcasting of an HD (High Definition) class whenever the user desires, and the various program specific services are available.
However, in a case a related art PVR fails recording due to an erratic environment that can take place physically, with which the related art PVR has almost no way for dealing. For an example, in a case blackout takes place in a state a scheduled recording is set, recording of the program itself becomes impossible. Moreover, the failure of recording due to physical problem of the hard disc may also cause a serious problem.
Along with this, in a case damage to a data is caused by a problem at an antenna, or an error caused in a course of a broadcasting signal reception, such as weakening of a received signal, though the program itself is recorded, a result is occurred, in which the user receives a damaged data due to the damage to the data by the transmission error. Particularly, when the broadcasting reception error is occurred over a long time period, the video data is destroyed over a substantial number of frames.
In addition to this, the related art PVR has a limit in that two or more than two programs can not be recorded at a same time. In this case, there is no method for watching or recording the program of which recording is failed in the related art method.
Therefore, a method is required, in which the user can have the program re-supplied thereto in a case problems described above are taken place.